The New Me
by RiahhBaby
Summary: Dimitri has just told Rose his love has faded rose is starting to get this draw to Adrian and is going to give him a chance 1st fanfic one shot
1. Chapter 1

**A:N one shot maybe full story idk yet :D**

That was the last time Dimitri would ever see me cry. Love has faded and the more I think about my love has faded for him to after everything I did for him for us and it was never enough. This is time for a fresh new start for me to move on. Even though I loved the idea of me and Dimitri but I'm so tired of him pushing me away all the time. Walking away from him it's like a can I can breathe again I don't know what i was thinking but I'm glad I did it. As I hurry out of the cold and straight to my lonely guardian room listing to Bruno Mars Grenade play in the background telling my story

Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all,

But you never give

Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman,

That's just what you are, yeah,

You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.

No, you won't do the same,

You wouldn't do the same,

Ooh, you'll never do the same,

No, no, no, no

I think it's time to give Adrian a chance i have been feeling this strange pull towards him. I think I always had these feeling I was just too blind by what I thought I wanted. I ran through the court to see if I could find him. As I knocked on his door taking a calming breath he answered the door as lazily as he always. I had the urge to roll my eyes. "Hold on dam. What the fuc.. Oh hey rose what are you doing here this late?"

"Can we talk?" I whispered not sounding like myself what the fuck is wrong with me

"Sure what do you need?" he said sounding shaky as he started at me checking my aura

"Umm I was thinking about when you asked me out on that date." I looked in his eyes to see if he would back down.

"Yeah if you don't want to…." He rambled on, scratching his head

"I would love to what time?" I smirked gaining back some of my badass self. He looked at me if I grew 2 head, mouth wide open I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh and turn around and walked away telling him to call me when we had are date. Walked in to my roomed changed person and it felt so good. It's time for the new Rose fucking Hathaway

**A: N**

**My first fanfic tell me if you like R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing at all its R.M**

As I walk in to my lonely room hurrying to jump in the shower the faster I sleep, the faster I can see Adrian. Under the warm sheets I dream of the beach or Adrian sneaks in my dream. Any ways I'm content in the sun in my deep red bathing suit. As Adrian walks in he takes a seat next to me. Checking him out he has on his green trunks that matches his eyes." Rose you sure about the date."  
"I never been so sure." And it was true he had this hold on my heart. I don't know if I could ever go back to Dimitri, Adrian is more than enough for me. As we talk some more about our date. The dream starts to fade as Lisa annoyed voice is somewhat trying to wake me up" ROSE WAKE UP YOU PROMISED WE COULD GET LUNCH!" Lisa was screaming in my ear as I poke her face "what are you doing?"  
"Trying to find the snooze button" I was up now she just stared at me. Does she think I'm going to blow up over dimwit? "I'm up can you leave so I could get dress in peace?" I asked in some what annoyed voice, she hump and left. "I love you!" I yelled feeling bad for being mean. I get dress in a hurry trying to see Adrian very soon. Throwing on my dark jeans that seem to holds my curves in all the right spots, my red crop top that has a beautiful flower pattern. Making sure I have my make up done I hurry to catch Lisa as we make our way to that cafe I start to tell her about me and Adrian. "Lisa I and Adrian are giving it a shot tonight!" I couldn't help myself from yelling the last part. At first Lisa was just standing there with her moth wide open. Then she was jumping up and down yelling she knew it. I couldn't help myself but get all giddy and rushing my steps to eat. As I round the corner something bumped me all the way across the room. "What the hells your problem!" looking at dimwit. Lisa helps me up making sue I'm okay "Roza we brake up for one day and you already moved on!" he roared at me. His words replay in my head before I make my snappy comeback " You didn't think I would what forever, I don't need you I'm happy now so if you could move before I make you!" my rescue came Adrian stalked to us. Once he reached me he placed himself in front of Dimitri and me. And glared him down "do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" he all but growled

**I'm stop there will get the rest of what Adrian says to dimwit!  
**

**This is all I got for right now I think I will complete this story. Sorry for all the errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing at all its R.M**

Wait what girlfriend? I stand there with my mouth wide opened; I like the sound of that. Adrian takes a deep breath and lets it all out "Dimitri you had a good thing you let it go. Rose is a gift to me and I won't let her go for no one. And you come anywhere near her or so much look at her I would make sure you won't have a job anywhere. Wait how low can you get?" I never seen Adrian other then laid back and I was getting so turned on he was so sexy telling off Dimitri. Stop Rose you haven't even went on your first date I mentally scowl myself then Dimwit spoke up. "Roza I never meant to leave you it was stupid you mean the world to me, please come back!" All the flashbacks of how he pushed and pulled away and now he wants me back. **YEAH RIGHT!** I look into Adrian's eyes he looks tormented I wonder if he thinks I'm going to stay with Dimwit. "Dipshit I don't know if you herd this from my boyfriend, but as you can see I am taken why don't you go call Tasha?" It felt so good to get him off my back. Finally I can get my breakfast I grab Lisa and Adrian and head off to the café donuts sound so good. Adrian tugs me to a stop and just stares at me his emerald green eye border mine; he's looking into my soul and likes what he sees it takes my breath away. How could I ever say no to him or even leave him? "Adrian did you mean it when you said girlfriend?" my eyes wonder down to the floor suddenly nerves to what he's going to say. He gently moves my chin up so we are looking at each other "Rose if I could have my way we would be married and have hundred little babies running around of course I want you to be my girlfriend. In the background plays I Wanna by The All-American Rejects that seems to go with us so well I'm in love with Adrian and I don't care what they say

I never thought that I was so blind

I can finally see the truth, it's me for you

Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side

'Cause it's never gonna be the truth, too far for you

But can you hear me say?

Don't throw me away

And there's no way out

I gotta hold you somehow

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Everyday, but all I have is time

Our love's the perfect crime

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Every way, and when they set me free

Just put your hands on me

Take everything that I know you'll break

And I give my life away so far for you

But can you hear me say?

Don't throw me away

And there's no way out

I gotta hold you somehow

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Everyday, but all I have is time

Our love's the perfect crime

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Every way, and when they set me free

Just put your hands on me

Tonight I'm weak

It's just another day without you

I can't sleep

I gave away the world away for you to

Hear me say

Don't throw me away

And there's no way out

I gotta hold you somehow

All I wanna do is touch you

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Everyday, but I all I have is time

Our love's the perfect crime

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Every way, and when they set me free

Just put your hands on me

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Everyday, but I all I have is time

Our love's the perfect crime

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you

You wanna touch me too

Every way, and when they set me free

Just put your hands on me

**So that's all I have so far next is the date and Dipshits new plan to split the couple maybe ;) **


End file.
